A pizza with no anchoives
by Crimson G
Summary: Davis wants to get pizza with someone. Everyone else is busy except for one other person.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or pizza hut.

* * *

><p>A large pizza with no anchovies.<p>

-Odaiba Junior High-

Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, 3rd year student, 15 years old and 2nd best player of the soccer club. He sat at his desk looking out the window while wearing the traditional school uniform. His mind wandered to the days of his youth, fighting digital monsters, saving the world, and being typical gogglehead.

The two worlds had been saved and the only action been seen were minor conflicts with wild digimon or jerks who wanted to make a last impression. Nothing any of the 60 Japanese digidestined can't handle.

Yep that's right, there were 2,595 digidestined in the world. Enough for an army to off threats that want to destroy or take over the world.

The 4 holy beast made it a failsafe in case threats were proven too great for them to handle. After Belial Myotistmon was defeated, Azulongmon shut down the fail safe so that no more humans could get digial partners. If everyone had one, then the term chosen of destiny will be redundant. Over 2000 was enough and there was no need for more. What he needed was something else.

It was the middle of October.

He wanted a pizza

-scene change, After school-

"What?"

"We're going to dance club in Shibuya."

Davis stood with his best friend Takeru 'TK' Takaishi. At first, he didn't like the guy, but further down the line they started being good friends. He wanted a pizza.

"Really couldn't you go there later

TK shrugged. "She wanted to show me something other than going to club. Some kind art exhibit."

T.K. is dating Catherine, one of the French Digiestined. She transferred to Japan a year ago. Before that they communicated over e-mail and started visited each other by accessing the digital world.

Wait, if he was dating Catherine shouldn't a certain someone be available? Nah, after they saved the two worlds, Davis learned his feelings were mixed and was afraid to lose a good friend of his. So he mellowed out and pursued other interest… like biking and venturing in the digital world with Tai, Izzy, and Ken.

He wanted that pizza.

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"Whatever? Lately you look like you don't care anymore. Is everything okay?"

"Don't care? I care about lot of things P.G.!"

"There you go again. Are you done teasing? Senior Motormouth?"

Davis scowled, that was nicknamed that was picked up during a sugar rush he had two years ago. Said sugar rush was at party and he talked non-stop for 3 hours to various people. At the end of the party people called him Senior Motormouth.

"I got more where that came from. Come back and I'll call you something else other than T.K. or Takeru….. or Tak-Tak."

Much to T.K. chargin Davis discovered that both T.K. first and last name have Tak in it. So why not?"

"Don't call me that anymore." The teen muttered. "It's bad enough my brother knows that. Of course I threaten to tell everyone his favorite movie was that one Sailor Moon movie."

"REALLY?"

"No, but it got him stop pestering about me and Catherine. Those songs kissing songs are annoying. He has an image to maintain." T.K. chuckled

"Interesting…. C-ya."

"Later."

Davis walked to the other side of the hallway, he was thinking of asking a few more people to get that pizza. He walked down the hall and asked 3 more people. He went to another part of the school minding his own business until he saw her.

Medium brown hair, petite build, a few inches shorter than he. Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya. She was talking to her friend from Dance Club. After that she walked away and was getting ready to go home.

He wanted a pizza.

His feelings for her decreased over the years, but he considered her a friend. Still a good friend, but deep in his heart he had tiny crush on her. He shrugged. He figured why not. He strolled toward her and waved.

"HEY KARI! KARI!"

He froze, dang it. His child side got the best of him. Kari giggled and waved.

"YO DAVIS!"

He chuckled mildly. What kind of response was that? Unlike her, but wasn't important.

"Did you catch that program last night?"

"No, I was watching this soap opera with last night. It was just Tai and I, he hated it so much he started vacuuming." She furrowed her brows. "He did that so he wouldn't listen and I would feel the torment."

"Then what happened?"

"I tried shaving his hair, managed to cut it short." She smirked sending shivers down the gogglehead's spine. Man she was scary sometimes.

"That's great, Jun came by from college and made us dinner."

Wait, pizza…. Perhaps she can come.

"Hey, Kari want to go get a pizza?"

"Okay, did you not eat lunch."

"I've been craving for some all day, I only ate a chicken wing because of it."

"Well, I had one rice ball with jelly in it," She thought over for a second. "Okay!"

-Pizza hut-

"We are NOT getting anchovies or those ridiculous toppings the chain he has started doing for years now."

"Aw come on Kari."

"NO!

Davis sighed. "Fine." Tai, TK, and Ken would agree with him. There is nothing wrong with have mini hot dogs baked in the crust or having sausage patties, celery slices, bacon bits, and pepperoni on it.

"There's no need for it."

"You're right."

"I am old fashion girl, I like it pepperoni and cheeses."

"Nothing wrong with the classics." Davis started walking toward the counter. "Find us a seat I'll go order."

The child of light nodded and went to go find a table. The gogglehead strolled toward the counter to order the pie. Upon reaching he saw his favorite clerk there greeting him. Kaneda Kobayashi.

"Hey, Daisuke, back for the usual?"

"Hey Kaneda! No, this time I'll just get a large pepperoni."

"Heh, on a diet?"

"No, I'm just here with this girl and she doesn't like the toppings. You know women right?"

"Sure, they want to be a size 0."

"Kari's not like that."

"OH? Taichi's younger sister? Ha, you guys on a date."

"No, we're just friends. She's not interested."

"I don't know chief. If a girl agrees to get pizza then it means she likes you."

"We're friends, amigos, comrade, buddies, heck you can call us bros." Davis finished while feeling flustered, Kaneda took notice. "So there is nothing between us."

"If she said she liked you what would you do?"

Davis blinked and rubbed his chin. "I don't know, I do want to think about that right now. I made a list of things to do and a relationship is number 67."

"That low?"

"Out of 200."

"Still low."

"No it's not. Just get that order ready man."

"Fine kid. One pepperoni coming right up."

"Davis?'

The boy turned around to face a red headed genius with black eyes. Koushirou 'Izzy' Izumi. Said boy waved. "Hey."

"Izzy? What's up? What are you doing?"

"Picking up a pie, you?"

"Kari and I are eating here, I just got done ordering."

"Oh I see, are you two?"

"No, not like that. What about you and Mimi?"

Mimi transferred back to Japan for a student exchange program. Her parents still lived there, but there were some things she missed about her birth place. That was two years ago. After that happen the two of them hooked up.

"Why do you think I'm getting a pizza?"

"Dude, is there anything you guys are doing?"

"Mimi is apart of the committee that is responsible for the dance that is coming up. She staying there late so I bring the pizza for the two of us.

"Cool, is there a theme for the dance?"

"Pirates, just pirates. We're all dressing up like pirates thanks to Pirates of the Carribean. I guarentee that most will be Jack Sparrow."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow." The gogglehead corrected

Izzy groaned, how many times have he heard that? Anyway. "Shouldn't you go to Kari? You don't want to keep a girl waiting."

"Izzy…"

The teen chuckled and got behind. "As I said, you can't keep a girl waiting," He pushed him forward, nearly causing the gogglehead to trip. Davis looked back with a scowl and went to find Kari sitting down reading a book. She noticed him and placed the book down. "What did you get?"

"What you told me, no anchovies, nothing else but pepperoni."

"Great."

"I saw Izzy while I was up there?"

"Really? He should had come around to say hi to me."

"Yeah, but he had to head back to his high school to that he and Mimi can share a pizza."

Davis looked out the window and saw the bearer of knowledge walk out with the pizza. He watched get on a bus, causing it to drive off.

"Davis.."

"Yeah?" He snapped back out of his trance.

"TK told me you've been daydreaming recently. Your thoughts are elsewhere."

"I miss adventure."

"We adventure all the time."

"Yeah, but I want to go through the multiverse."

"The multiverse? You mean parallel universes? You do know they are infinite."

"Exactly, this life is boring. I miss fighting bastards and stopping evil digimon. I feel the need to go to the Dark Ocean and punch Dagomon and Demon in the faces."

"Like they would let you."

"Nah," Davis clenched his fist. "My fist of awesomeness will collide with them. My willpower will be sent over to Veemon causing him to be more awesome."

"Isn't he a Royal Knight?"

"After, Tai, Matt, and I kicked Barbamon's keester. Omegamon and UlforceV-dramon were awesome. It was boom here and slash there."

Kari sweatdropped at his behavior. Some things never change. "Reminds me of when T.K., Cody, Yolei, and I went to fight Belphemon down in the Northern Quadraint."

"I'm surprise Cody's digimon became ClavisAngemon. After Shakkoumon I expected somethig more ridiculous."

Kari nodded. "Me too, thanks the digicores and our crest revival we we used Seraphimon, ClavisAngermon, Valkryiemon, and Orphanimon to send him away."

"Yeah, but let's get back to the subject," Davis reminded before going back to his previous thoughts. "Think about it, in one universe I meet Goku and in other I get to solve crime with Batman."

The younger Kamiya giggled. "Davis."

The boy sighed. "I know it is childish."

"Kind of, but you do have active imagination. Yes, and after all the battles we had sometimes it is annoying to get back to reality."

"Reality, with our digimon we could help our world, you know. Become a police force."

"No, we can't police the world. You know what Izzy said when one of the spore kids asked that question. We can control the world or else we would become worst than the emperor. Some of us would let it get into our heads."

Davis nodded. "Yeah, that's true." He mentally hit himself. He remembered that day a year later during the 1st annual chosen gathering. Gennai made it possible for breaking the language barrier by installing a program on their digivices so that they can understand the international destined. Only Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and the other smarties knew how it worked.

Davis looked up at Kari. "You know, at the battle with Belial Myotistmon, when everyone was sharing their hopes and dreams?" He got a nod from the girl. He continued. "Well… what are yours? What do you want to be?"

"I want peace on earth…. But that can't happen."

Davis knew that kind of wish was very very difficult to achieve. He wished it was, he wished the look on her face wasn't a disappointed look. Then her face brighten with a smile.

"Now I want to be a school teacher."

"Really? Man, after graduating you want to get back in."

"Still want the ol noodle cart?"

"Maybe….. It looked good on paper."

"If it looked good on paper, then you never know if it might be good."

"The problem is was that I really liked the idea at the time, but my dreams changed over the course of those 4 years."

"At least you thought about it instead of just keeping that up until after high school," Kari gazed at the boy. "Was that all you thought about after high school?"

"I made a list of things to do after high school."

"A list? What kind of list?"

"Just things to do." He started to try to remember what he listed on list. For some reason he remembered 67 was dating.

Wait a minute there were a few other things he rememeberd.

"Well, to go sky diving is one of those things. Another is to back pack across Europe. That's what I'm planning on after High school. Ken and I decided to do it."

"That sounds amazing. I hope that goes well for the two of you."

"Yeah, while we are there I am hoping to do more activities on the list."

"Like what?"

"Spit off the Eifel Tower."

"Ew," She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "That's disgusting."

"Can't change my mind. The next is shake hands with the pope."

"Really? Sounds great, how are you going to accomplish that?"

"I'll figure that out. Let's see, learn how to make one Italian cuisine from a famous Italian chef or at least make some awesome close to it."

"This is starting sound like a bucket list."

"It's not! Let's see…. Ah! Get an autograph from the queen."

"Good luck with that, nobody would let you get close enough to her."

"That's all I remember." He shrugged.

"Really?" She looked disappointed. "Nothing about a girlfriend?"

"It's number 67."

"That low?"

"Out of 200."

She started giggling causing the boy to be confused.

"What is so funny?"

"You're a handsome guy, I thought you would be getting girls left and right."

The gogglehad narrowed his eyes. "I'm the 2nd best player of the team and they come to me to see if Ken is available. He lives in Tomachi! I did go on one date once, it end so horribly that I quit dating for a while."

The child of light frowned at his statement. "What happened?"

"She could shut up about her ex-boyfriend, a few of her guy friends, and this guy named Justin Timberwolf."

"Timberlake."

"Right, him. She talked on the phone the entire time and said she was with a friend to this dude she was talking with. I kept my cool the entire time. What really made me mad was when a male friend of her interrupted our date in public. They started talking for half an hour about something." He grimaced as he started to reflect.

"After taking her home, I didn't call her the next day. Monday, I told her we can't date anymore and she would know why. She couldn't figure out why I didn't want too. It's just that dating should be the two of you. Sure you can talk about one friend from the opposite, but not all throughout the date….. does that make me shallow?"

"No, if a girl talks about their gender opposites all the time then she isn't worth pursuing."

"Thanks, she got nearly all the girls to think I'm stuck up. I'm not! That's why I quit dating temporarily until people grew up. At least you and Yolei aren't like that. At least Catherine isn't a moron."

"Heh, yeah." She sweatdropped.

"Here you go kids!" The server came by and put the pizza in front of them. The man glanced at Davis. "Kaneda said he put a little more flavor to be special."

"Thanks, tell him thank you."

"Will do." The man said as he walked away.

Davis looked toward his friend, "Eat up, when Kaneda always adds more flavor, he makes it into a mouthgasm."

"Mouthgasm?"

"Your brother came up with it. Blame him."

"If you say so," She took a slice and put it in her mouth. Her eyes widen in delight. "Wow, this taste amazing. Pizza hut pizza's aren't usually this good."

"I know right, Kanede is the best. He does this to his favorite customers," He took a bite of his pizza and slurped his coke. "Yep that hits the spot."

-scene change outside-

Kari and Davis walked out of the restaurant, having their stomachs full of pizza. Kari laughed sheepishly. "Now I have to work this food off."

"Ha, you're okay."

"I might have to come with you more often to this place."

"Me? TK and Tai come here and he does that to them too."

"Oh? You don't want me to come with you." She pouted, causing Davis to blush.

"Ack, I didn't say that! I'm sorry, I just th-."

She leaned in close to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. The gogglehead of courage and friendship remained stiff at what just happened. She giggled and looked at him with caring eyes. "Let's do this again Davis, let me know if you want to do something okay?"

"Y-yeah, okay."

"Great, see ya at school... Daisuke." She winked as she walked home.

Davis watched her turn the corner down the sidewalk. He put his hand on his cheek and grinned. "Hmm… I think I will change the ranking from 67 to 14."

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you all think.

ClavisAngemon is a real digimon.


End file.
